marvel_profile_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Madison Jeffries
' Madison Jeffries' (Box) and his brother served in the United States army during the Vietnam War. Madison worked as a mechanic and Lionel as a medic. While Madison had always been uncomfortable with his powers, his brother seemed to relish using his. Their unit was heavily damaged after a mission, and Lionel seemed to go insane. He used his powers on the dead and wounded with horrific results. Madison was forced to use his powers to restrain his brother and had him committed. After returning home, Madison became a mechanic in the Canadian town of Harbordale, where his post-traumatic stress disorder caused his powers to go out of control and take over the entire town. The Canadian government sent Wolverine to investigate. He found and woke up Madison, freeing the town. Relatives *Lionel Jeffries - brother *Lillian Crawley - wife Powers Technokinetic Transmutation: Madison has the power to psychokinetically manipulate, alter, and restructure all inorganic materials and their living variants into anything within his imagination. This includes remote manipulation and control of devices made of such materials, even if it is not of his own creation. Madison can telekinetically manipulate, arrange, and alter objects at the atomic level. On at least one occasion, he was able to somehow utilize the thoughts of someone else by touching their forehead to create machines based of blueprints in their mind. He is particularly skilled at psychically creating technologies that duplicate or enhance the form and functions of parts of the human body. *''Techno-Possession:'' Madison can do more than just assume control of machines, he can also phase his own physicality and consciousness into them, thereby using and piloting any and all technological forms as his own body. He often uses this function within the Box mecha suit he had developed utilizing it as his makeshift robotic combat form. *''Technopathy:'' He has evolved a secondary mutation of full-blown technopathy, allowing him to communicate with artificial intelligences, base appliances, machinery, and robotics, making it relatively easy for him to control and utilize most of these as a result. Intuitive Invention: He also has a talent for intuitive design, similar to that of Forge, and it has been remarked by telepaths that his mind seems more like that of a machine than of a man. Frateral Psychic Link: Madison can psychically sense the presence of his brother within a certain range. Abilities Soldier Master Mechanic: In the realm of technology, he seems to have a genius-level intuitive gift, allowing him to create amazingly advanced equipment with relative ease. Weaknesses Box Limits: While merged with Box, Madison could formerly only transmute the armor itself and absorb added material into the armor. He had to separate from Box to use his powers to affect these materials in any other way. However, this no longer seems to be the case as shown when trying to restrain Sebastian Shaw; he was inhabiting the Box robot but also caused various wires, conduits, and pipes outside his robotic form to wrap around and attempt to hold the mutant in place. Mental Stability: Madison's mental state has been severely damaged due to brainwashing and manipulation over the years. He seems to be under considerable strain from constant work on projects. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Canadians Category:Technokinesis Category:Techno-Possession Category:Technopathy Category:Intuitive Invention Category:Psychic Link Category:Mechanics Category:Anxiety Category:Military Training